


【润旭】本座要被气死了下

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000
Relationships: 润旭
Kudos: 9





	【润旭】本座要被气死了下

  
“陛下，昴日星君求见。”  
“不见。”  
“陛下，太巳仙人求见。”  
“不见。”  
“陛下，尊上已至南天门。”  
“不……”天帝把被子一掀，“你刚才说谁来了？”  
邝露非常大声的又说了一遍，“陛下，尊上已至南天门，还把太子也带来了。”  
“总算他心里还有我。”天帝下床汲了鞋便走，走了两步又回来，自己取了一面镜子照。  
眼眶通红，神情疲惫，一副被人抛弃的怨妇状。这模样绝对不能被尊上瞧见，否则一定会以为自己对他日思夜想。  
“陛下？”邝露见天帝迟迟不动，不由得出声提醒。  
“就说本座不在，出巡去了。”天帝袍袖一挥自己滚回床上装睡。  
邝露叹气，“陛下盼了这么多天好不容易才把尊上盼上门，万一尊上真的扭头就走，那陛下岂不伤心？”  
天帝闭目装睡，打起了小呼噜。  
邝露没有办法，只能出去传话。不曾想一转头就和旭凤撞了个满怀。“尊上？”  
旭凤当然不是一个人来的，他的右手还牵着一个小小孩童。  
“上元仙子安好。”阿炽十分有礼貌，问完了安还从百宝袋里挑出一根成色最好的糖葫芦，“这是我和父尊去凡间买的糖葫芦，特地给您留的。”  
“多谢太子。”邝露接过糖葫芦，朝后面使了个眼色，嘴上倒说得十分正经，“这几日天界事务繁忙，陛下忙于政务未曾好好睡过一觉，今日好不容易才得安歇，尊上还是回去吧！”  
旭凤心领神会，拉了个长长的尾音，“既如此，那本座和太子就不打扰陛下了。阿炽，和你父帝说再见。”  
天帝虽然在装睡，但一双耳朵支棱得高高的，听到这两父子要走，哪里还忍耐得住？  
刷的一下坐起来，沉声道：“走得这么急，是天界和你们犯冲还是本座是老虎能吃了你们？”  
邝露低声道：“陛下心情不畅，劳烦尊上纾解了。”说完悄悄退了出去，还顺便带上了宫门。  
天帝坐在床边沉着脸看旭凤，等着他上来哄自己。  
旭凤没来哄，阿炽那小混蛋倒热情得很，像头小老虎似的嗷呜一声扑到他身上，“父帝，阿炽可想你了。”  
小娃儿身子小小软软，还带着天然的一股奶香。天帝搂着他，再大的气也消了。  
“想我？可曾买了什么礼物？”想到邝露的那根糖葫芦心里就冒酸泡泡。  
“买了买了，买了好多呢！”阿炽把整个百宝袋都放在天帝手里，从里面一样样掏礼物。“这把弓是父尊亲自挑的，趁手得很。还有这把刀……好锋利的。”  
天帝耳朵听着他说话，眼睛看的却是旭凤，脸上明明白白写着四个大字——快来哄我。  
旭凤在床边坐下，笑吟吟的看他。  
“看我作甚。”天帝玩着手中小刀，“难道本座脸上有什么吗？”  
旭凤身子前倾，目光缓缓一寸寸掠过他脸庞，“瘦了些，憔悴了些。”一笑退开，手肘一抬倚在床头，说不尽的风流潇洒。“看来天界侍女伺候得不够尽心啊！”  
天帝心中痒痒，欲火醋意一起涌上，“阿炽你到外边去玩，我和你父尊有话要说。”  
阿炽年纪虽小却很懂事，拽着天帝衣袖轻声道：“父帝别和父尊吵架。”  
此时天帝眼中只有旭凤，哑着声音道：“不会。”  
阿炽还是不放心，趴在天帝肩头和他咬耳朵，“也别和父尊打架，你打不过的。”  
天帝侧头瞧了他一眼，笑得意味深长，“未必。”  
嗖的一声，阿炽被拎着衣襟扔出门外。天帝使了巧劲，落地时还有一朵祥云托着。  
“好了，孩子不在了，现在是大人的时间。”天帝将魔尊困在双臂间，“既然天界侍女伺候得不够尽心，不如尊上亲自伺候，如何？”  
魔尊临危不惧，下巴微抬任凭天帝在颈间啮咬，“让本座亲自服侍，天帝想用什么来换？”  
天帝含着他的喉结吮吸，“逆鳞如何？”  
旭凤发出呻吟，五指插入他发中让他含得更深，“逆鳞已是本座囊中物，天帝再换样东西。”  
天帝手掌潜入他衣中，隔着薄薄的内衫抚摸他肌肤，“金银财帛，权力名望尊上自然看不上，那么……”唇舌下移，一口咬住红嫩的乳尖，“本座唯有用这应龙之躯换得尊上春宵一刻了。”  
“大胆。”旭凤推开他少许，一双凤眼波光流转，“后日便是阿炽的大考之日，陛下还有心情与本座春宵一度？”  
该死！竟然忘了这事。  
可是让他放弃这已然送到嘴边的美食又万万不能，正在左右为难，却见旭凤两指一捏抽了发髻，鸦羽般的长发立刻散落下来，如水般在床上铺洒开去。  
魔尊肤色极白，犹如牛奶般细腻柔润，天帝顿时移不开眼。  
“阿炽此时正跟着上元仙子玩耍，你若去寻他也还来得及。”两指捏着寰谛凤翎转来转去，忽的靠近了，压着尖尖的簪头抵着天帝的胸口，“魔后若走，本座即可宣穷奇来侍寝。”  
“你敢！”天帝无视那威逼的簪子，反倒握住旭凤左腕将他压在床上。“尊上莫要惹怒我，否则等你一觉睡醒，后宫诸妃便灰飞烟灭了。”  
旭凤手指轻转，带动簪子在他胸口划来划去。金簪锋利，在天帝皮肤上划出细细白痕。疼、痒，随时刺破皮肤捅入内丹精元。  
这种危险让天帝后颈鳞片纷纷倒竖，下腹一紧，那处已经硬硬的挺立起来。  
“陛下果然好手段。”旭凤眼尾一挑，伸手撩了撩他垂落的发丝。撩的明明是发丝，天帝却觉得身子好似被他抚了一抚。  
恍惚间又听到凤凰弯了那彤艳的双唇，用那甜如蜜糖的嗓音蛊惑，“但陛下可曾想过，你诛一次，本座便纳一次，你能诛几次？”  
天帝扯开他衣衫，瞳孔深处仿佛有火焰跳动，“那么本座还有一个一劳永逸的法子，尊上可要听听？”  
旭凤淡笑，目中全是挑衅，“愿闻其详。”  
天帝夺了他的寰谛凤翎，将他双手拉到头顶扣住，“我要将尊上锁在一个谁也找不到的地方，听不见声音，看不到光亮，唯一能依赖的只有我。”  
将衣带一圈圈绕过旭凤手腕捆住，贴着他的唇柔声道：“一日复一日，直到尊上给我再生下一个孩儿。”  
帷幔落下，掩住一床春情。  
阿炽难得不用温书，在天界疯跑疯玩了一日，到了晚上才想起两位父亲。可是父尊没来找他，父帝也没来找他，小火龙只能自己抱着被子睡觉。  
又过了一日，璇玑宫终于开了。  
阿炽抱着书箱等在门口，见天帝出来先绕着他打量一圈，“父帝，你没被父尊打吧？”  
天帝心情极好，双手撑在孩子腋下托他飞起，“今日是你大考，父帝在外面候着，你只管放宽心去考，不必顾虑。”  
阿炽腹诽：事已至此，就算我想顾虑也顾虑不了啊！  
不过听到一向严肃的父帝这么说，小火龙心里还是很高兴的。  
蹦蹦跳跳进了大殿，跟各界小娃坐在一处。  
天帝站在外面朝他挥挥手，然后远远走开跟小娃们的家长坐在一处。  
等晌午时分考完，几家欢喜几家愁。  
阿炽抱着小书箱出来，“父尊怎么没来？”小娃有点不高兴。  
“你父尊累了，要休息。”天帝牵着孩子的小手，“这段时日你就住在天界，想要什么好吃的好玩的只管找上元仙子要。”  
“那父帝呢？”阿炽终于听出不对，大眼睛里满是疑惑，“您不督促我温书了吗？”  
润玉笑得很温柔，“为父有更重要的事情做。”  
是什么事情呢？阿炽抓抓脑袋，连玩耍都没了心思。  
正蹲在小河边揪花瓣，忽然头顶落下一片阴影。“穷奇叔叔，你怎么来天界了？”  
禺疆宫中阿炽和穷奇玩得最好，见到他很高兴。  
穷奇玉左右看看见没人，“天帝呢？”  
阿炽摇头。  
穷奇玉再问，“尊上呢？”  
“我也有好多日没看到父尊了。”阿炽扁扁嘴，“穷奇叔叔你带我去找父尊好不好？”  
穷奇还没回答，身边便传来另一道声音，“阿炽，这些时日你可曾听过尊上提到涅槃之事？”  
“夜神叔叔。”阿炽两眼一亮，“你也来找我玩么？”  
夜神摸摸阿炽的小脑袋，“好孩子，现在叔叔们有一样大事要办。你先好好想想，尊上是否提到了涅槃？”  
“涅槃呀……”阿炽皱着小眉毛很努力的想，“是了，父尊确实说过。”  
夜神穷奇心头一紧，异口同声道：“何时？”  
阿炽掰着小手指算日子，“唔，好像是明天，又好像是后天……对了，是明天。”  
穷奇眼中闪过一道狠意，“上次让天帝拔了头筹，这次咱们可不能再手软了。”  
夜神也是同样想法，“得先找到尊上。”拉过阿炽小手，指甲迅速在小小手指上划了一下，红色血珠渗出伤口。  
夜神默念咒语，那血在空中旋了几旋，幻化出一个陌生的地方。  
“原来藏在此处。”夜神冷笑，转瞬化作一道流光往天际冲去。  
穷奇也不甘示弱，紧随其后。  
阿炽留在原地一脸茫然，“到底怎么回事？”  
邝露目睹了全过程，笑眯眯的抚摸他的小脑袋，“别慌，你父尊正在跟几位叔叔玩游戏呢！希望陛下能将尊上藏得好一些。至少在二殿下出生前，别被其他人找到呀！”   



End file.
